


Letters (Kyoru Fanfiction)

by 2020officiallysucks



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: 12, Anime, Cancer, Death, Depression, F/M, Family, FruitsBasket - Freeform, Honda - Freeform, Hospital, Kyoru - Freeform, Letters, Love, Notes, Sad, Time - Freeform, beyonddeath, boyxgirl, friends - Freeform, kyosohma, lastwords, sick, sohma - Freeform, tohruhonda, visits, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020officiallysucks/pseuds/2020officiallysucks
Summary: "Life is unfair, Kyo. I know I shouldn't complain but-""Shut up, Tohru.".    .    .When Tohru suddenly faints in the middle of cooking one day, the Sohma Zodiacs are thrown into a frenzy. A scan shortly after reveals the enemy of modern medical science. Cancer.Tohru was given 6 months left to live, it's now her last week.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Letters (Kyoru Fanfiction)

It was day one of Tohru's last week to live. Even the animals seemed to be saddened by the feeling in the air. However, that may have been because of the devastation felt by the Zodiacs, the feelings strong enough for their connected animals to feel.

Kyo's breath puffed out in front of him as he entered the hospital. It had been an inner battle for him to make a trip to visit Tohru today. Her sickened state was horrifying, all trace of the previously happy, annoying bright Tohru was gone. A look-alike shell left in her place.

The hospital warmth was no comfort when he entered. It only brought the thoughts of reality into Kyo's mind. It reminded him of how soon he would see Tohru, it made him wonder how she would look now, was it possible to deteriorate so much in such a short amount of time?

The lifts dinged when they arrived at the ground floor. Kyo entered, mentally preparing himself for the oncoming sadness. On the way up to Tohru's floor he dismissed all thoughts of the future, choosing to focus on the happy memories of the past.

Unfortunately this didn't do much to calm him, it only increased the devastation he felt inside. It was ripping him to shreds. This feeling was also combined with nervousness, the nervous feelings he felt for what he knew he had to say to Tohru.

He knew he had to say it, there wasn't much time left. The lift digned again when it reached the top level, the doors opening with a few creaky noises. As Kyo walked out, he felt tears springing to his eyes. 

He almost didn't come today, the thought of seeing Tohru sicker than she already was brought a feeling of anger to his stomach. Why her? Why sweet, adorable, considerate and kind Tohru? 

Walking down the hallway he took in some deep breaths. He'd asked around if anyone wanted to come with him but all the Zodiacs had rejected the offer as they wanted their last sight of her to be when she wasn't so sick. Except for Kisa, Kisa still wanted to see her. They couldn't allow it though. Kisa's last vision of Tohru was from a few months ago, she was still strong enough to walk around on her own and had visited the Sohma Estate briefly to see some of the Zodiacs.

Previously, Tohru had been having chemotherapy to keep the cancer at bay. However as the date of the... end... slowly approached, she stopped having it. Mainly because she figured that she would be less sick for a little while without it. Giving her a little more time to enjoy herself before the cancer took over. 

Kyo approached Tohru's room, looking at the door that he had walked through so many times in the last six months. Resting a hand on the cool metal of the door, he took a final deep breath in. Unfortunately it did nothing to calm him, it only strengthened the disinfectant smell of the hospital. 

The door was silent when it opened. It didn't make a sound. It wasn't normal, though, nothing was really normal anymore.

He forced himself not to cry when he saw Tohru. But his tear ducts seemed to have different ideas. She was attached to so many different machines, all playing some roll in keeping her stable. The doctors said that it was all about saying goodbye for the week. That there was nothing else they could do except keep her stable. 

Kyo hadn't really thought about what this meant. Even when she had been had her sickest, in the middle of the chemotherapy, she still had smiled at him when he walked into her hospital room. Now, she lay still, her face ashen. As if she were already gone.

Kyo raised a hand to his mouth, beginning to silently sob. He walked into her room further, closing the door gently behind him. He saw that the blinds were closed, that wasn't something Tohru would have wanted. He walked forward slowly, trying to keep his footsteps silent on the linoleum hospital floor, as if he might wake Tohru up if he made too much noise. Oh, how he wished he could. He opened the blinds and the room was bathed in the morning glow of the sun. It helped to make Tohru's skin seem less grey, and more... alive.

There was still a chair next to her bed from Kyo's last visit before the weekend. He sat down and reached forward slightly, meaning to hold her hand. He couldn't though. It was as if his brain and heart wanted to but his body wouldn't cooperate, the thought of Tohru's cooler hand too much for him to bear.

A small noise came from Tohru and Kyo allowed himself to hope, but only for a second. As soon as the rejoicing thoughts came, he shut them down. He would not allow himself to have hope. Because there was none left.

Suddenly, that was all he could take. He had planned to tell Tohru, he wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. Somehow telling this shell of Tohru who couldn't even respond to him, was harder than telling happy, smiling and fully alive Tohru.

He stood up and walked briskly over to the door, turning back for only a second to say one thing.

"I'm sorry, Tohru."

. . .

The air seemed even colder when he exited the hospital, despite it only being less than half an hour since he entered. The wind bitterly whipped at his face, leaving small icy snowflakes on his skin. It wasn't proper snow. Just ice, like thin shard of hail that got lodged in your hair, eyes and nose until you were fully covered and couldn't bear it any more. It didn't stop though. It kept going and going. Covering you with ice until you couldn't see past it. It coated your eyelashes and chilled you to the bone.

Tohru used to help. Before Tohru was bedridden, she would go outside with Kyo and the other Zodiacs. And when the ice got too thick, she would wipe it away with her warm touch. She couldn't do that anymore though. Even if she wasn't bedridden.

Her touch was too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! I really hope you enjoyed chapter one, there are about 19 chapters to go (this is going to be approximately 20 chapters). I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story!


End file.
